


The Arena

by AmaraBliss



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired by Music, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraBliss/pseuds/AmaraBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Alfred Pennyworth’s attractive niece comes to visit for a while at the new Wayne estate…things are rarely as they seem though with the young violinist (Post BVS).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arena

Bruce walked down the stairs and saw Alfred standing near the open doorway, “Hey, what’s going on?”

“Master Wayne…” He turned looking at him, “I half expected to catch you in the morning…I had thought you would be out…doing your…extracurriculars…”

Bruce squinted at him, “Alfred…”

“I had hoped to mention this before…” Alfred took a deep breath, “My niece has just move back state side…and she’s not on her feet yet…”

Bruce smiled a little putting a hand on his only true friend’s shoulder, “Alfred…any Pennyworth is welcome in my home. For as long as they need.”

Alfred took in a deep breath, “Thank you sir…I…I meant to inform you earlier…but with everything with…well you know.”

“I do.” He nodded as he saw a sillouette approaching the door carrying a box. He smiled stepping past Alfred eager to see what a younger female Pennyworth actually looked like, “You must be Miss Pennyworth.”

You stepped into the light and smiled at him as his mouth dropped a little, “And you must be the infamous Bruce Wayne I’ve heard about.”

“You’ve heard about me? Here…allow me.” He took the box from you.

“Thank you.” You smiled stepping in adjusting your bags on your shoulders, “And yes the video calls to Uncle Fred have certainly revealed you to me.”

“Oh have they…” Bruce glanced at Alfred who merely shrugged it off.

“Y/N…” Alfred took you into his arms giving your a big bear hug, “I hope the flight was well.”

“Well enough when crossing an ocean.” You laughed a little. Bruce couldn’t help but notice how your eyes crinkled when you made the simple yet beautiful noise.

“Alfred, I assume she’ll be in the downstairs guest room?” Bruce asked him.

“Yes of course…here Master Wayne…” He reached for the box.

“Now now…I am more then capable of handling a box Uncle Fred…” Bruce smirked pulling the box away, “You visit with your niece, you’re off the clock, if you’re ever on it.”

“Oh har har…” Alfred called after him, “I wouldn’t need to be after you so much if you got a love life that wasn’t full of one night stands!”

Bruce glanced back glaring briefly at the old man. He love him like a father and they acted as such most of the time. That didn’t mean he had to go blasting his sex life in front of you. A very attractive…hopefully single…young woman.

He opened the door to the guest room turning on light. He didn’t know why he didn’t choose this room as his own. It had a spectacular view of the lake. Shaking off the thought he walked toward the desk in the room setting down the box.

“I hope Uncle Fred didn’t embarrass you too much?” He looked back at you walking into the room, “He means well and has actually told me how much he adores you.”

Bruce smiled looking down to the ground as you walked in further, “I…I think the same as him. He’s been here for as long as I can remember and I owe him a great deal. He’s…only a butler for payroll…to me he’s more of a father.”

You smiled setting your bag on the floor and a violin case on the bed, “That’s good to hear. I was afraid you liked being called Master Wayne…”

“Oh god…” He rolled his eyes, “Your uncle is very traditional…I’ve tried…”

“I know…” You nodded crossing his arms, “I’m sure he’s freaking out right now that we’re in the same room.”

“No doubt.” He looked at you finally noting how even in the dim light your eyes shown brightly. The color dazzled him for a moment before he looked at the case on the bed, “You play?”

“Ah, yes…that’s actually my profession. So if you know anyone who needs a violinist…” You touched the case with the tips of your fingers.

“Classically trained I assume.” He stepped closer.

“And then some.” You looked up at him, “Maybe I could give you and Uncle Fred a show.”

“I’d like that…” He smiled a little before clearing his throat, “I’ll let you get settled.”

“Thank you, Bruce.” You told him as he turned to leave.

He smiled at the use of his name, “You’re very welcome Y/N…”


End file.
